


Trouble Sleeping

by sleepwithacommunist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/sleepwithacommunist
Summary: This is just a short drabble about what Din would do if he ever sees you trying to stay up instead of sleeping.You can find me on tumblr: @sleepwithacommunist
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	Trouble Sleeping

Din has never been one to get tons of rest. You barely ever see the man take a 10 minute nap, let alone a full night’s rest. But if you ever try to stay up with him, he doesn’t tolerate it at all.

No amount of pouting, pleading, or persuading could stop Din from forcing you to go to bed. If you ever yawn in front of him, he sighs heavily before turning to glare at you through his helmet. You’ve never seen his face, but you just know he’s got his brows furrowed and a big frown on his face if you ever refuse to go to bed without him.

Most of the time, you give in within seconds of him tilting his helmet at you or speaking your name in a low warning. But if you ever have the guts to be bratty to him, that’s a game that you quickly lose. Din is normally a sweet and gentle lover, but when you fight him on things that are ‘for your own good’, he doesn’t mind getting a little rough.

Tonight is yet another night that you’re forcing yourself to stay awake as you sit in the cockpit of the Razor Crest. After begging and pleading with you to go to bed, Din gets so frustrated with how stubborn you are that he quickly rises from his seat and pulls you out of your seat hastily.

He throws you over his shoulder and carries you to your small cot before pushing you down against the mattress. He kneels on the bed, with his strong thighs pinning your hips in place so that you can't wriggle away. His hands are holding your shoulders down against the mattress with enough force that you can't move at all but not hard enough to hurt you.

Leaning down so that his helmet is right beside your ear, he harshly whispers, "Go to sleep, little one."

With the way that he’s hovering above your body, you can feel your resolve crumble, but you softly whimper, “I’m not tired, Din.”

You try to push him off you, but he doesn't budge and keeps his helmet near your face.

"I could tire you out," his tone makes it sound like a suggestion, but he doesn’t give you time to answer or argue before he makes the first move.

One of his hands moves to your throat and he gently presses your neck down against the bed so that he can keep you pinned down with just that one hand. He moves his other hand down your body until he slides it into your panties.

You can feel the cold leather tips of his gloves brush against your clit teasingly and he waits for you to react for him.

As you moan from his touch, you can hear a soft groan escape the filter from his helmet. Din isn’t normally much of a talker, but he knows how much his voice turns you on when he’s teasing you.

His fingers dip down to your entrance and he spreads your arousal around before moving back up to swirl them around your clit. He holds your body down, feeling his pants get tighter as he watches you writhe in pleasure.

It’s not long before he fulfills his promise and tires you out with two orgasms, making it easy for you to fall asleep on the small cot. As Din looks at your peaceful body, he pushes some of your hair out of your face and covers you with a blanket before laying beside you. You’d never know it, but when you’re fast asleep, he cuddles beside you and finally gets a little rest.


End file.
